Missing You
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Summary: We used to love so strong…tell me, where did we go wrong? How can we fix this? Oneshot, Evan Bourne/OC. For Kaylah. Please R&R.


**A/N: For Kaylah (lilkoalabear). Writing this seemed to shake me out of my depressive slump a bit....I hope you enjoy, Kayl. This is what you get for being so awesome :) Also, to anyone else who happens to read this, I hope you enjoy as well.**

**Song used is "Missing You" by the Backstreet Boys. I claim no rights to the song.**

**Please R&R….thank you!

* * *

  
**Kaylah Crawford sighed, rather discontentedly, as she sat each of her numerous suitcases down on the bed beneath her. It had been a long trip from her homeland of Australia to the States, but it was a trip she'd been looking forward to, the perfect remedy for her current situation. She'd just broken up with her boyfriend of one year, WWE Superstar Evan Bourne, just six short weeks ago, and she needed a fresh start. A way to clear her head. The brunette knew that moving to the States, specifically North Carolina, probably wasn't the best thing, as she'd be even closer to Evan than she had been before, but it was a change that Kaylah felt was right. She'd be staying in a hotel for a week, and then she was moving in with two of her closest friends in the business, Matt and Jeff Hardy. Matt was also the boyfriend of her best friend, WWE Diva Missy Leigh. All in all, the whole thing seemed like a win-win situation for Kaylah. She just hoped she wouldn't see Evan immediately….her heart was still healing, and if she saw him, she knew her heart would break into a million pieces all over again.

_Oh baby, I'm missing you_

_We used to love so strong_

_Tell me, where did we go wrong?_

_Oh baby, I'm missing you_

_They say I'll learn to forget_

_But it sure ain't happened yet_

If she had to pinpoint the breaking point of their relationship, Kaylah would say that it all began shortly after Evan debuted in WWE. At first, he'd been thrilled about it, and so had Kaylah. To make it big, in the big leagues, had always been a dream of his, and seeing her boyfriend happy made Kaylah equally happy. The Missouri native had vowed to Kaylah that his sudden fame would not tear them apart, and that he would make sure to spend as much time as possible with her. He promised her that they were not going to grow apart.

But as his fame skyrocketed and his image grew, he and Kaylah did just that: they grew apart. Birthdays and anniversaries were missed in favor of more shows, more appearances, harder training. Evan knew that while his style of wrestling was hugely popular with most of the fans, his size was something that needed to be worked on. He hoped to someday hold the U.S. or Intercontinental title, and Evan knew very well that guys his size rarely got pushed that far up the card. So most nights, he would call Kaylah and tell her that he loved her, but that he couldn't come to her hotel room and cook for her, like he used to do when they started dating, or that he couldn't take her out for her birthday, as he had always done before. Disappointment and tear-stained pillows became a regular routine in Kaylah's life. She cursed Evan for doing this to her, but she was angrier at herself because she knew she'd probably never leave him.

Eventually, the relationship between Evan and Kaylah became so strained that neither of them could even look at each other without arguing. They'd never fought before, ever, until the night that Evan told Kaylah that it was time for them to move on. He loved her, or so he claimed, but it just wasn't possible to balance a relationship and a job. He needed to be able to focus on being the absolute best that he could be, and cruelly added that he "didn't need any other distractions." And before Kaylah could even say anything, Evan walked out, slamming the door behind him and peeling out of the driveway before she could stop him.

_Been checkin' all the places where we used to go (used to go)_

_Been lookin' for your face inside the crowd_

_I've been talkin' to the people that we used to know_

_But nobody wants to say_

_Where you hang out_

Truth be told, Evan was the one that seemed to be taking the breakup the hardest, even though he had been the one who suggested it and carried it out. Everywhere he went reminded him of Kaylah. He couldn't even go to the grocery store and purchase something without being reminded of his ex-girlfriend in some way. Even simple colors reminded him of her. For example, red. It had always been his favorite color, and when Kaylah had put red and blonde streaks through her naturally brown hair, his love for it had amplified that much more.

Green. Evan had always admired the color green, but he had never imagined that it could be so vibrant and gorgeous until he gazed into Kaylah's eyes. Even the simplest of colors, brown, was beautiful to him now. Everything he saw and heard made him think of Kaylah. He sighed a little as the memories flooded his brain, both good and bad. If he could be anywhere else at this moment, it would be in Australia, with Kaylah. The two of them had even planned to get married one day, before all the craziness messed that up. Although he loved wrestling, it was both a curse and a blessing to him. Evan had so much passion for what he did, but it had also destroyed his personal life.

_And when I call your phone_

_Seems like your never, ever home_

_And you don't return my calls (return my calls)_

_It tears me up (tears me up)_

_It's breakin' up my heart (it's breakin' up my heart)_

He'd tried to call Kaylah a few times after the breakup, to apologize for his actions, but the Aussie never answered or returned his calls. Evan stopped calling after a few weeks, figuring that she probably didn't want to talk to him after the way he'd acted, and he really couldn't blame her. He just wished that he could go back to that night and change everything about it….how could he have been so stupid? Kaylah had been there for him long before the WWE had even been an option in his plans, and he'd just tossed her aside at the first opportunity he'd gotten.

_I still have your pictures hung around my room (around my room)_

_They're the only thing that's left of you and me_

_Girl what can I do to make you come back soon_

_And make it just the way it used to be_

"You should go talk to her, E," Matt urged. He saw how lost Evan had been since the breakup, how much more quiet he'd become. Evan had never been a big talker and didn't usually socialize that often with the other Superstars, but he and Matt had became pretty close friends since they'd traveled together on the road. Matt was the one person that Evan felt comfortable being himself around, other than Kaylah, of course.

"I can't," the younger man sighed, running a hand through his now-cropped brown hair. "I don't even know where she's staying…." He looked down at the floor, pretending to be enthralled with the sheen of the tiles beneath his feet. He didn't even want to think about what Kaylah was doing right now…he was almost positive that no matter where she was, she wasn't alone. The girl was a knockout—he'd seen how some of the other guys had looked at her when they were dating, Randy Orton especially.

Matt winked devilishly and said with a smirk,

"Well, today's your lucky day, Evan. I just so happen to know where she's staying."

"What?" Evan blurted, totally surprised by what Matt had just said. "How do you know where Kaylah is staying?"

"I have my ways," Matt assured him. He put his arm around Evan's shoulders. "Tell you what, I'll give you the name of the hotel and the room she's staying in. Under one condition, of course. Call her before you just go barreling over there like a madman. Listen to what she has to say. If she wants you to go over there, then go. But if not, E, then you're just gonna have to accept it."

"I know I screwed up, bad," Evan admitted, looking over at the North Carolinian. "And I don't expect for her to just take me back. I just want her to know that I'm sorry and that I still love her, though. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her."

"Call her," Matt urged. "Give it one more try." He pulled his dark hair into a loose ponytail and grabbed a few towels and a washcloth out of his bag.

"I'm gonna take a shower, bro. Talk to you later." The oldest Hardy waved once more and made his way to the showers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You've reached Kaylah. I'm not in, but if you leave your message and your name and number after the beep, I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible."_

Evan hesitated for a minute, unsure of whether or not he should leave a message or just hang up and try again later. He cleared his throat, finally deciding that he'd just leave a short one, and then finally spoke.

"Hey Kayl, it's Evan. Look, I know you said you never wanted to hear from me again, but I really want to see you. I think we need to talk…I think I need to apologize. Call me back when you get this message, okay? Bye."

He knew as he hung up the phone that there would be no reconciliation. Kaylah wasn't going to call him back, and even if she did, she probably still wasn't going to let him come to her hotel room and try to make it up to her. His worst nightmare had come true: Kaylah was moving on and didn't need him anymore. What's worse, she didn't even _want _to need him anymore. He felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. This whole mess was his fault, and now he'd lost the only thing that had ever mattered to him in his entire life.

_Oh baby, I'm missing you_

_We used to love so strong_

_Tell me, where did we go wrong?_

_Oh baby, I'm missing you_

_They say I'll learn to forget_

_But it sure ain't happened yet_

Evan sighed a little as he hoisted his gym bag across his shoulder and slowly walked into the arena. Although he tried to ignore it, the Missouri-bred wrestler couldn't help but feel like his life would always be missing something…..but he'd made this decision, and he knew that no longer having Kaylah in his life was the price he would have to pay for it.

* * *

**I tried hard, Kaylah. Enjoy!**


End file.
